


Niezauważalnie

by Tony_DallasEve



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Domestic, Fluff, Forum Imaginarium, M/M, Pizza, Tost, ale tylko trochę, ewolucja, niezauważalnie, początki, powolne zmiany
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/pseuds/Tony_DallasEve
Summary: W jaki sposób podejść Tony'ego? Najwyraźniej Strange zna odpowiedź :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/gifts).



Strange pojawił się w życiu Tony’ego nagle - z całą tą swoją magią, bezczelnością i pewnością, że może naprawić strzaskaną psychikę Starka. Tak długo zagadywał, prowokował i obserwował, że kiedy przystąpił do ataku, Tony nie miał szans. 

Czarownik zdecydowanie był mistrzem w wyciąganiu wniosków. Zauważał drobne rzeczy - bezgraniczną miłość do pizzy, potrzebę bycia komplementowanym, chęć zajęcia czymś rąk. A potem to wykorzystał, przynosząc Starkowi jedzenie czy przedmioty do naprawy i nieustannie mu powtarzając, że jest niesamowity. Zastawiał sieć, wił wokół Tony’ego kokon… i czekał. 

A kiedy Stark zorientował się, co się działo - już od dawna nie był w stanie powiedzieć “nie”.


End file.
